Strangers among us
by Mediscout
Summary: Summary: Three friends are kidnapped and secrets are revealed. What happens when one friend’s secret may destroy them all?
1. Beginning

Summary: Three friends are kidnapped and secrets are revealed. What happens when one friend's secret may destroy them all?

Warning: YAOI IN LATER CHAPPIES! MWHAHAHA! Oh, and character bashing, rape, cursing, you know, the usual in action/angst and if there were more theme selectors, romance/comedy at some points

Dedicated to Yaoi that will one day solve world peace and to my patient reviewers from Water War which is currently on writers block . 

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Beyblade

Chapter 1

Beginning

Aurora rolls her crystal blue and moss green eyes as the blonde in front of her bounces around like a maniac. Though, most of the time, she's exactly like her blonde friend who is currently on a sugar rush. Yep, she, Aurora, admits to being hyper. Supposedly serious and responsible beyond her years, yeah right! Aurora grins as the blonde runs around trying to fly or something. Aurora is really only loud and hyper when she is with her friends or on sugar, otherwise, she is quiet and shy. She actually hates being quiet and shy because guys at her pervert school seem to like the quiet virgin girls. She cringes at how many times a guy has tried to get down her pants or up her skirt. She kicks the pop can in front of her as she imagines it as one of the pervert guys heads.

"Ow! Tails that hurt!" Aurora looks up to see her blonde friend rubbing his head. She covers a giggle with her hand as he tries to glare at her.

"Max, just face it, you and I can't glare at all." Aurora grins as blonde, Max, sticks out his tongue.

"Oh and how do you know that?" Max retorts as he brushes his blonde bangs out of his ocean blue eyes.

"We've been friends for ten years Maxie. We know everything about each other." A boy with navy hair grins as he comes up to them. Max scowls at the boy and Aurora as they smile together.

"Yeah, we even have nicknames from when we were five! Face it Maxie, we all know each other inside and out." Aurora grins as she wraps an arm around Max's shoulder. He gives in and smiles too.

"Yeah, I guess your right Tails." Max pulls on Aurora's right pigtail as Tyson pulls on her right.

"Ow! Stop it Ty and Maxie!" Aurora scowls as they laugh and run off before she can hurt them, "Dumb best friends, always pulling on my pigtails." She grumbles as she runs after them into the school building.

M & R's Girl: One chappie out of 30! Review if you love me

Cairo: You are so freaking' weird….


	2. House to themselves

Disclaimer: Hmm, let me think…Do I own Beyblade? –looks around empty room- Nope, no Beyblade here….

Warnings:

Cairo: Yaoi and character bashing later

M & R's Girl: plus cursing, rape, hyperness/drunkenness of authors…wait, I'm not supposed to tell you that one….

Cairo: I'm not drunk!

Chapter 2

House to themselves

Max sighs as his blonde child hood friend glomps Tyson again and again as Tyson yelps in pain.

"Ok! I'm sorry for eating your candy bar Tails! Now stop hitting me!" Tyson yelps as the blonde Aurora hits him one last time with her green book bag. She grins triumphantly and skips over to Max as they continue their walk to Aurora's house to sleep over. Tyson grumbles and walks slowly behind Max and keeps a safe distance between Aurora and him.

"And Tails yet again the winner. Really Tyson, you need to get stronger." Max grins as Tyson scowls as Aurora grins.

"Or get smarter, though that will never happen." Aurora runs ahead as Tyson chases after her. Max grins as he runs after them into Aurora's house. Max suddenly stops when he sees Aurora and Tyson just standing there, staring at the kitchen. Aurora is holding a note and she suddenly jumps around happily. Aurora hugs Max real fast and continues bouncing around. Tyson grins and hands Max the note Aurora had been reading.

_Dear Tails and co,_

_Tails, your father and I are leaving for the week to go to yet another family reunion. Since you have school, you'll be staying here. You may have your friends come over if you like to keep you company, just don't get drunk, have sex, or party while we're gone._

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_Tail's Parents._

_Ps. Here's some money for the week, have fun kids!_

Max grins as Aurora slides down the banister onto the floor. She giggles as she slides across the floor and into Max and Tyson.

"We have my house to ourselves! This is totally awesome!" Aurora grins energenetically.

M & R's Girl: Review if you want more Oh, and to all you loving reviewers, PLUSHIES FOR ALL!

Cairo: Who gave you more sugar?

M & R's Girl: Maxie

Cairo: One sec while I go murder him….-pulls out hatchet-

M & R's Girl: No! He's in the story! And Ray and I love him!

Cairo: Damn it! Don't review so I can go kill him!


	3. Intruders

Disclaimer: -snorts- Do I look like I own Beyblade, Hitch, or Psycho?

Warning: Lazy asses! Go look at the previous chapters if you've forgotten!

Chapter 3

Intruders

Aurora grins as Tyson, Max, and her all lounge on the couch while watching Psycho (AN: Old scary movie that will get these teens worrying) Aurora watches as the man starts jabbing the knife into the screaming lady and cringes her freckled nose as blood gushes out.

'Gross! How can guys watch this?' Aurora glances at Max and Tyson and notices that they are noticeably paler. Aurora grins and nudges Max's side.

"Okay Maxie? We can watch another movie if you want." Aurora stands and moves over to the DVD player, "How about Hitch?" (AN: love that movie) Max and Tyson nod grimly as Aurora switches off Psycho. Suddenly Aurora can't help but feel like jumping onto the couch, in between Max and Tyson, and snuggling deep into the cushions (AN: As in she's afraid and wants to be comforted by having her friends near her! (1)This is platonic love between them not love love!) Aurora brushes off the feeling and bends down to pick up the DVD box holding Hitch. Max lets out a blood curdling scream. Aurora feels arms wrap around her waist. She screams too and starts to flay, trying to escape from whoever is holding her. She freezes as someone licks her neck and she whimpers. She looks behind her slowly and piercing blue eyes meet her's.

"Boo."

Kind of Max's Pov but in third person…

Max snuggles into the green couch as Aurora stares ahead of her with cloudy eyes. She shakes her head and her eyes clear. She bends over to pick up the DVD box when Max's eyes are covered from behind and feels a hot breathing on his pale exposed neck. Max screams and hears Aurora and Tyson's screams join his.

'Great, now we'll be kidnapped and raped! What else could go wrong?' Max whimpers as someone pinches his neck and he whimpers even more.

Same as before but in Tyson's Pov

Tyson yawns as he stares at the blank TV screen.

'Boring…' Tyson yawns again. Max screams next to him, but before Tyson can turn his head, someone suckles his right ear.

"You taste good." The voice snickers and Tyson aims a punch at the figure.

Normal Pov

A bright light fills the room and three shrieks are heard until they fade away. Aurora falls to her knees as tears stream down her face. Max just gapes as Tyson blinks.

"Their….gone…."Max manages out as he looks around the room. Aurora weakly nods as she weakly sit beside Max and snuggle closer into his side.

"But for how long?" She whispers.

Outside the house

"We were so close and their god damn guardians just _had _to interfere!" A figure curses as they kick a tree and wince as pain shoots through their foot. Another figure snickers and the first figure glares at them.

"Don't worry; you'll have your little whore back soon enough." The obvious leader grins a toothy smile, "We just need to take care of some unfinished business with their guardians first…."

M & R's Girl: Whee! I finished another chapter!

Cairo: Remind me to kill Max slowly and painfully….

M & R's Girl: Take some guesses at who are the guardians and who are the bad guys Hint: I hate all three of the bad guys and love all three of the human guardians and all three of the creature (bit beast) guardians….though Aurora's is never heard of before so you'll just have to wait and see on that one…


End file.
